Fuera de control
by trekumy
Summary: Poderes que bien usados son de mucha ayuda, pero; ¿qué sucede cuando estos se salen de control? Este será un two-shots. Capítulo 2: "Explosión".
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenidos a este relato que es el primer oneshot de lo que espero sea una serie de dos. Uno dedicado a Tsubomi (este) y otro a Shuuya._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 1: Desaparecer.**

Entró al apartamento 107, su querida y nunca bien ponderada base, enfrentando a todos los presentes con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

–¡Bienvenido Kano!– lo saludó Momo con su usual energía.

–Jeje… parece que se divierten– comentó juntando sus manos tras la espalda en un gesto casual –. ¿A qué juegan?

–A lo de siempre– murmuró Shintaro con aburrimiento dejando una carta sobre la mesa.

–¡El amo se comporta como un viejo aburrido!– chilló la vos de Ene desde el celular que había sobre la mesa.

–¡No soy un viejo!

–Si lo eres– comentó Hibiya desinteresada-mente, aún cuando también estaba harto de jugar el mismo juego tarde tras tarde, pero siempre era arrastrado por Momo a la mesa.

Seto rió levemente observando de reojo a Mary quien mordía su labio inferior observando fijamente las cartas, probablemente rebuscando en su cerebro una estrategia para ganar esta vez –Oh… por cierto Kano– observó al aludido –Otra vez te perdiste el almuerzo.

–Me comí tu porción– informó Konoha con su monotonía usual mientras hacía su jugada de la forma más estúpida posible, encaminándose a perder la partida como cada tarde.

–No hay problema~– comentó Kano caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones –Oh… por cierto, creo que vi un as de picas por allí– comentó sin necesidad de señalar a nadie ya que Mary se erizó por completo ganándose la mirada del resto.

* * *

No tuvo que dar más que unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo cuando su felina mirada se concentró en una de las puertas, la cual atravesó sin pensarlo demasiado. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, casi pudo escuchar como los trozos de su máscara caían al suelo uno tras otro. Su mano apretó con fuerza el picaporte que aún no había soltado mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

–¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte...?– fue un susurro, si hablaba un poco más alto se largaría a llorar –¿Por qué nadie...? No lo entiendo...

Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron, se permitió dejar escapar algunos sollozos mientras ya sin ganas ni fuerzas se levantaba y se dirigía a los muebles en esa habitación. Buscó y rebuscó el contenido del armario y todos los cajones, y tal como había sucedido el día anterior, no encontró alguna cosa de utilidad. Ni una sola pista que explicara algo…

Continuó un rato más revolviendo compulsiva-mente ropa, libros y demás pertenencias que había en esa habitación que no era la suya. No entendía nada; ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿por qué había desaparecido? ¿por qué no podía encontrarla? ¿por qué nadie más parecía recordar su existencia? Demasiadas preguntas y ni una mísera respuesta.

–Tsubomi…– murmuró abandonando la inútil labor de desordenar sus cosas, caminando hacia la solitaria cama que yacía a mitad de la habitación –Voy a enloquecer si no te encuentro…

Se sentó sobre las mantas, necesitaba descansar, hacía tres días que ella había desaparecido, y durante ese tiempo no había dejado de buscarla, salía temprano por la mañana recorriendo cada lugar que ella frecuentara o hubiera mencionado alguna vez, regresaba por las tardes a dar vuelta su habitación en busca de una pista, y por las noches cuando todos dormían registraba la casa completa con la misma finalidad.

Pero había algo aún peor, más espeluznante al menos; nadie en todo el grupo recordaba que alguna vez existió una "Danchou". Cuando preguntó por ella el primer día todos lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido, en un principio creyó que sería una broma, una venganza de todos en complot con Kido para darle su merecido. Sin embargo tres días después, ella no aparecía y cuando incluso encontró a Mary y Seto, quienes eran muy malos mintiendo, preguntándose por qué tenían una habitación sin usar en la casa, refiriéndose a la habitación de la que en algún momento fuera llamada lider por ellos mismos, no necesitó más pruebas de que algo andaba mal.

–Voy a enloquecer– exhaló agotado, secándose el rostro con el antebrazo mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en el colchón –. ¡¿Ahh?!– gritó al tocar algo que no era una sábana.

Se quedó de piedra al mirar hacia la cama y ver a quien buscaba allí acostada, al parecer lo que tocó era la mano de esta, y ese contacto desactivó su poder al instante.

Lo primero que pensó fue que efectivamente se había vuelto loco y estaba viendo una representación de sus deseos más intensos. Lo siguiente fue vergüenza al darse cuenta de que la buscó por cielo y tierra y ella estuvo todo el tiempo en su cama acostada. Lo último fue el recuerdo de todos habiéndola olvidado sumado al rostro que lo observaba con esa expresión de miedo y tristeza mezcladas, y esos ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente.

–Shuuya…– fue un susurro tan suave que le costó escucharlo.

–Tsubomi…– respondió con igual suavidad –¿Qué está pasando?

El rostro de Kido se compungió aun más de lo que ya estaba, claramente intentaba reprimir el llanto. Era preocupante, algo andaba mal, muy mal, sobre todo cuando por instinto retiró su mano de la de ella sitiendo como lo quemaba. En cuanto se rompió el contacto, simplemente desapareció a sus ojos.

No… no iba a perderle de vista nuevamente, con lentitud tanteó el lugar buscando su hombro, esperaba no acabar tocando alguna otra parte que le complicara las cosas, al menos en estos momentos recibir un golpe de Kido, el cual de seguro lo alejaría de ella no sonaba demasiado tentador.

Esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, y con su mano en el hombro de ella, viéndola nuevamente volvió a preguntar.

–¿Qué pasa...?

–¿N...no lo sé...?– Murmuró sin fuerzas, claramente estaba asustada, y claramente estaba demasiado enferma.

Enferma y sin nadie allí cuidando de ella…

–¡¿Cuánto hace que tienes fiebre?!– preguntó saliendo de sus pensamiento una vez que empezó a comprender la situación.

–Creo que… tres días…

–¡Demonios!– exclamó viendo cumplidos sus temores.

Tres días con fiebre, no necesitaba más explicaciones, él lo sufría en carne propia cuando se enfermaba. Los ojos brillando en rojo, y sus poderes sin control, en su caso haciéndolo decir mentira tras mentira sin poder evitarlo, y en el de ella… desapareciendo.

–¡Llamaré al médico!– exclamó poniéndose de pie de inmediato, sintiendo la mano de ella aferrándose a la manga de su chaqueta en cuando él dejó de tocarla.

–N...no te vayas…– le suplicó –N...no quiero dejar de existir…

No era difícil entender que en su estado y luego de tres días de soledad sintiera pánico ante la idea de quedarse sola, aún así le resultaba extraño verla en ese estado... Tan sumisa y necesitada.

–Eso no va a pasar– se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con cuidado –Pero entiende que no puedo dejarte así... Me preocupas...

Ella no se movió un ápice, dejándose abrazar, temerosa de volver a desaparecer para todos. Mientras él reflexionaba acerca del ínfimo detalle de que un médico no podría hacer demasiado si no lograba ver a su paciente, y si ella aparecía y desaparecía frente a él... No... No era buena idea.

–Sólo estaré fuera por un par de minutos, iré por algo de medicina para la fiebre, te prometo que regresaré de inmediato– ella finalmente asintió.

Salió de esa habitación no sin antes volver a asegurarle que regresaría de inmediato, una vez afuera tomó aire y activó su máscara. El resto vio como el Kano de siempre caminaba hacia la cocina tarareando una alegre canción, nada fuera de lo común, así que nadie preguntó o lo siguió.

Para cuando llegó a la cocina sus nervios y preocupación habían aumentado a niveles insoportables. No sólo se trataba de que estuviera enferma, o que esa fiebre que había comenzado varios días atrás no hubiera tenido tratamiento, sino que tampoco había comido o bebido algo en todo ese tiempo. Una vez que encontró la medicina buscó algo de comida, lo que fuera que pudiera llevarle, pero claro tanto la alacena como el refrigerador se encontraban vacíos " _Made in Konoha_ " pensó, sin Kido en acción nadie controlaba a ese decolorado pozo sin fondo.

Regresó rápidamente tal como prometió y la ayudó a tomar esa pastilla con algo de agua, lo poco que pudo rescatar en la cocina.

–Tengo que salir de nuevo– le informó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad –Será un poco más de tiempo esta vez, tal vez una hora, pero te prometo que volveré– la forma en la que ella lo miraba le partía el alma –Por favor Tsubomi... tienes que comer algo, y en la casa no queda ni un grano de arroz...

–¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que vaya por esas cosas...?– preguntó débilmente.

–Eh... pues...– murmuró nervioso.

–Todos me olvidaron...– no era una pregunta, ella conocía la situación desde el inicio.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–El primer día... no me sentía tan mal– comenzó a explicar –. Me levanté a prepara el desayuno, pero Seto y Mary aparecieron minutos después en la cocina... Actuaban como si yo no existiera...

–Oh...– tenía una clara idea de como se habría sentido ella en esos momentos.

–No entendía nada así que regresé a acostarme... Tenía la esperanza de que sólo fuera un sueño... Después de eso ya no tuve energías para levantarme...

–Sólo es por tu enfermedad– se apresuró a explicar –, en cuanto la fiebre baje todo volverá a la normalidad.

–Pero... tú no me olvidaste...

No se había percatado hasta ese momento de que ella lo había visto entrar a su habitación todas esas veces sin su máscara, desesperándose por no encontrarla. Si hacía memoria ella lo había visto y escuchado maldecir, suplicar, llorar, desesperarse, deprimirse... Todas esas cosas que siempre buscaba ocultar. En la oscuridad de la habitación sus propios ojos brillaron en rojo y una sonrisa apareció mágicamente en su rostro.

–Tsubomi-chan es muy importante para mi, olvidarle sería olvidar parte de mi– explicó con simpleza levantándose una vez más rompiendo el contacto –Prepararé una rica y saludable sopa para Tsubomi-chan~. No te muevas de aquí– y sin más se retiró caminando casualmente, ocultando su nerviosismo, preocupación y sobre todo la culpa por haber permitido que pasara por todo eso, siendo él el único capaz de ayudarla.

Como de costumbre no fue difícil engañar a todos. Así que nadie lo vio salir, ni regresar con las bolsas llenas de verduras. Tampoco lo vieron pelearse con la cocina en un estoico intento por preparar algo no sólo comestible, sino saludable. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de como caminaba hacia esa habitación con una bandeja sobre la cual había un enorme tazón con sopa, un vaso con jugo de naranja, algunos cubiertos y una rosa blanca completando la presentación.

–¿Sigues despierta Tsubomi-chan~?– por su puesto su máscara seguía inalterable en su lugar, no podía darse el lujo de demostrarle cuan aterrado se sentía ante la posibilidad de haber vuelto a perder su rastro y ya no poder encontrarla otra vez.

Por fortuna no se había movido ni un centímetro, él la ayudó a incorporarse y comer, mientras ella le contaba como en sus pesadillas no sólo su apariencia sino que su existencia entera desaparecía, lo atemorizante que era ver como todos seguían sus vidas como si nunca hubieras existido.

–Pero yo siempre voy a recordar a Tsubomi– aseguró una vez más –Así que cuando te sientas así sólo búscame.

Ella sonrió –Lo haré...

–Te extrañé– le dijo viéndola a los ojos, con una sonrisa franca y sincera.

* * *

Días después, todo había regresado a la normalidad; Kido se había recuperado por completo por lo que todos podían verla y la recordaban sin percatarse en ningún caso de esos tres días en los que ella simplemente no existió para ellos. Kano después de varias noches en vela cuidando de su hermana, ya podía dormir y con su cerebro descansado había vuelto a sus habituales bromas de mal gusto. Era agradable para ambos haber vuelto a su loca rutina, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sin embargo algo, un pequeño detalle había cambiado... Cada noche, antes de dormir, Kido observaba desde la cama como su puerta se abría, y una cabellera rubia se asomaba.

–Buenas noches Tsubomi...

–Buenas noches Shuuya...

Él se iba después de eso, y ella se dormía. No era nada demasiado trascendental, sólo una forma de recordarle cada noche, antes de que ella sucumbiera a sus pesadillas, que él siempre estaría allí, recordándola y cuidando de ella.

 **FIN.**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, de hecho planeaba no escribir más fics, sin embargo noté algunos puntos no explorados en el fandom de esta serie de la que disfruté recientemente, así que no resistí la tentación de escribir. Soy nueva en esta sección pero bastante vieja en por lo que debería escribir mejor, pero tanto tiempo sin hacerlo hace que esté un poco oxidada._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Trekumy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les traigo el segundo y último capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 2: Explosión.**

Se sentía bien volver a ser la de siempre, a pesar de que había pasado poco más de un mes desde que estuvo enferma, la experiencia fue tan traumática y reveladora que dudaba ser capaz de olvidarla alguna vez. Kano se había comportado de una forma tan dulce y se veía tan pendiente de ella aún luego de que mejoró, que pensó que esas despedidas nocturnas en las que noche a noche él le recordaba que no la olvidaría, durarían para siempre. Pero claro, nada era para siempre, y ya era admirable que él hubiera mantenido ese íntimo ritual durante un mes entero.

Desde luego el que ella estuviera en el pasillo a las 3 y poco de la madrugada, frente a la puerta de Kano, no tenía nada que ver con que él no la hubiera visitado esa noche ni la anterior. Se sacudió el cabello exasperada, que él no la visitara era comprensible, pero desde ayer se comportaba muy extraño. No lo vio poner su máscara ni una sola vez en dos largos días, eso no significara que estuviera siendo sincero, mentir le era fácil aún sin su poder, el problema era que así no podía ocultar su frustración, ni todos esos sentimientos negativos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Y resultaba comprensible, después de todo era un buen chico, uno de los mejores que conocía, de sentimientos tan nobles que sólo usaba su máscara para ocultar su sufrimiento, su molestia y todas esas emociones negativas que día a día lo abrumaban. Él siempre se mostraba alegre y travieso, restándole a todos la preocupación de velar por su bienestar, era algo tan loable como desesperante. A su lado sentía que jugaba constantemente a los detectives, intentando deducir qué pensaba o si se sentía dolido o triste por algo. Le desesperaba saber que la mayor parte del tiempo era incapaz de darle el apoyo que necesitaba porque simplemente no podía percatarse de su estado real.

Pero la situación había cambiado, y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos no dejaba de escuchar al protagonista estos gritar, chillar y blasfemar contra la vida, el mundo y cada una de las personas que conocía, por supuesto que ella estaba incluida en la violenta catarsis. Violenta porque claramente se escuchaba como el chico tiraba y rompía cosas, patadas y puñetazos a las paredes acompañaban la escena. Por fortuna su habitación era la única pegada a la de él, así que el resto de los residentes no tenían por qué enterarse de nada.

– _¡Ok! Suficiente divague_ \- se reprendió mentalmente –. _Debo hacer algo antes que se lastime._

Y ese algo empezaba por entrar a la habitación, y luego… No lo había pensado, lo único claro en su plan era que debía encontrar la forma de estar con él, al menos hacerle compañía y evitar que cometiera una estupidez; fácil, ¿no?

Activó su poder desapareciendo de inmediato y lentamente giró el pestillo, esperando que con el escándalo que él mismo estaba armando no escuchara como la puerta se abría. Por fortuna jamás dejaba puesto el cerrojo, al igual que ella o Seto, era una especie de costumbre que desarrollaron con la muerte de Ayano y que en estos momentos agradecía infinitamente.

Abrió con lentitud hasta dejar un espacio suficiente para pasar, pero las blasfemias se detuvieron así que se quedó quieta viendo hacia adentro. Al parecer el movimiento no había sido tan suave por lo que él ya se dirigía, bufando de mal humor, a cerrar esa _"maldita puerta"_. Corrió hacia adentro antes que él cerrara de un portazo que por un pelo no la golpeó.

Bien, ya estaba dentro, ¿y ahora qué? Excelente pregunta a la que no le encontraba respuesta en esos momentos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderte como una rata?- masculló él en un tono de desprecio, dándole al menos una siguiente cosa por hacer.

–Si golpeaba no hubieras abierto…- murmuró ella desactivando su poder mientras observaba analíticamente el desastre que en algún momento fue la ordenada pieza de Kano, después de todo ella era quien la ordenaba.

–¿Para qué querías entrar? Escuchabas perfectamente todo desde afuera- continuaba hablándole en ese tono que podía helar la sangre.

–Quería estar aquí dentro- comentó tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros, si algo no haría sería dejarse envolver por sus palabras, no se mostraría afectada ni lo golpearía, eso era lo que él buscaba.

–¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que desees sólo porque eres la _"líder"_?- preguntó caminando hacia ella lentamente, diciendo la última palabra con burla –Yo te convertí en eso, nunca hubieras podido ganar ese puesto por ti misma- aseguró con odio patente en su voz, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

No caería en su trampa, aunque fuera muy tentador golpearlo hasta dormirlo no lo haría. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasándole, y ese era un mal necesario. En lugar de eso caminó hacia el interruptor de luz y la encendió, ese cuarto en penumbras comenzaba a molestarla.

–¡No hagas eso!- le gritó fuera de sí, tanto que Kido tuvo que reprimir un grito.

Grito que finalmente se hizo presente cuando él lanzó su reloj despertador a la bombilla que colgaba del techo, haciéndola explotar. En su rostro se veía el resentimiento acumulado por años, caminó hacia ella clavándose en sus pies descalzos los fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo.

–¡No hagas eso idiota!- corrió hacia él intentando detenerlo, cayendo él sentado y ella de rodillas a escasos centímetros de los cristales.

Algo le decía que su plan tan poco planificado pero simple en esencia, se estaba saliendo de control, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía perder la calma pasara lo que pasara, y ya lo había hecho a menos de dos minutos de haber entrado en esa habitación.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó él empujándola y levantándose mientras respiraba con fuerza, como si realmente estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo peor –¡¿Qué demonios quieres ver?!

Ella se incorporó un poco, quedándose a mitad de la habitación de rodillas, quitándose un fragmento de vidrio que se le clavó en la mano cuando él la empujó.

–¡Responde!- volvió a gritar, y sin esperar respuesta encendió la lámpara de mesa, probablemente uno de los pocos objetos que aún estaban sanos en ese lugar –¿Quieres ver mi verdadero rostro?- preguntó viéndola con la imagen de la locura pintada en su cara –¡¿O quieres ver mi cuerpo?!- gritó quitándose la sudadera y la remera que llevaba debajo dejando ver su torso –Eso es…- murmuró despiadada-mente cuando ella lo miró –Te gusta eh… Te gusta ver mis heridas…

En efecto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, heridas, quemaduras de cigarrillo y demás injurias ya muy antiguas, se podía ver en el tamaño de las mismas, él las había recibido cuando apenas era un niño, ella conocía bien la historia, aunque no los detalles, ellos pocas veces hablaban de su vida previa al orfanato.

No podía dejar de verlo, de analizar cada una de ellas, de imaginar qué historias habría detrás. En esos momentos se daba cuenta lo mucho que deseaba saber más, entenderlo por completo y así poder cuidar de él.

–Tsubomi~~- sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma –Ya que mis heridas te gustan tanto tanto… Te daré un regalo~

El escalofrío se convirtió en un temblor cuando él tomó un trozo de vidrio bastante grande, probablemente de la ventana rota detrás de él, y lo acercó a su pecho.

–Esta herida te la dedicaré especialmente a ti…- pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera borrar de sus recuerdos esa sonrisa maniática que él mostraba.

–¡KANO NO!- gritó al tiempo que sus piernas actuaban como un resorte consiguiendo ponerse de pie y correr hacia él antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

Cayó encima del menudo cuerpo del rubio, forcejeando para quitarle esa filosa arma que estaba cortando sus manos. El forcejeo no duró demasiado, sólo bastó con que Kano se percatara de que la sangre que bajaba por su antebrazo no era sólo de él para que dejara de luchar y le permitiera a ella lanzar lejos ese trozo de cristal que les estaba haciendo daño.

–¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!- le gritó él al borde de las lágrimas aún debajo de ella.

–¡Porque eres mi hermano! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas lastimándote!

-¡No soy tu hermano! ¡No somos familia! ¡Mi única familia fue mi madre y ni ella me quería!

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si lo somos! ¡Tú, Ayano, Seto, yo! ¡Siempre seremos hermanos! ¡Siempre nos querremos como familia!- todo el plan se había ido al diablo hacía rato, la ilusa idea de confortarlo tranquilamente mientras él se desahogaba se había convertido en gritos y llanto de ambos lados.

–¡NO QUIERO ESO!- gritó dejándola sin palabras –¡Mamá murió frente a mi, luego Ayano! ¡Hasta mi madre adoptiva murió! ¡No quiero seguir viendo morir a las personas que quiero! ¡Estoy maldito! ¡Sólo aléjate de mi mientras aún puedes!

–No haré eso…- sollozó viéndolo a los ojos con firmeza a pesar de las lágrimas –Yo… yo siempre he sentido lo mismo… mis dos hermanas murieron… después de lo que sucedió con Ayano sentí miedo de que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo…- bajó el rostro intentando esconder sus ojos bajo el flequillo –Supongo que Seto sintió algo parecido... Después de todo nos sentíamos unos monstruos…

–Yo sigo siéndolo…- murmuró él un poco más tranquilo mirando hacia un lado pensativo –He mentido tanto… que ya no sé quien soy…

–Yo si lo sé…- aseguró ganándose la mirada confundida de él, se incorporó aún sentada sobre él quitándose la sudadera que siempre llevaba –Eres la única persona capaz de entender esto…

Claramente no lo había entendido, no hasta que pudo divisar las quemaduras que cubrían hombros, pecho y probablemente la mayoría de la piel aún cubierta por la camiseta de tirantes que siempre llevaba debajo de su sudadera.

–Por eso tú nunca…- no había necesidad de terminar la frase, ahora entendía por qué ella, sin importar el clima o la ocasión, jamás usaba ropa ligera que dejara ver un poco de su piel.

Ella asintió –Estamos juntos en esto Shuuya, no lo olvides…

–Lo siento- murmuró tomando la mano lastimada de Kido –Nunca me perdonaré todo esto…

–No le des importancia…- comentó ella sonriéndole con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas.

–Claro que si… soy un peligro… No entiendo por qué hice todo esto…

–Pasaste mucho tiempo guardándote todos los sentimientos negativos, que explotaras sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

–Aún así soy peligroso… y te dañé…- frunció el ceño –Debería alejarme, sería lo mejor para todos…

La bofetada resonó aún más que los gritos de hace un rato –¡¿No entendiste nada?!- le reclamó volviendo a sollozar –No hay forma en la que yo pueda aceptar algo así… Nunca dejaría las cosas así porque… Si haces una estupidez te golpearé, si mientes hasta hacerte daño te obligaré a ser sincero auqnue sea a golpes, si enloqueces buscaré la forma de calmarte probablemente golpeándote, y... si te vas iré tras de ti... y te golpearé.

–¿Abandonarías el Dan por mi?

Por esta vez sus palabras no tenían una intención oculta, lo único que subyacía a ellas era el fuerte deseo de sentirse querido e importante para alguien… y no cualquier alguien…

–El Dan no existiría sin ti… Tampoco yo…- aseguró haciéndole recordar lo que sucedió un mes atrás.

Él se quedó en silencio, por primer vez el gran Kano se quedaba sin argumentos que le permitieran mantener su negatividad, para cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba de pie frente a él con su mano extendida.

–Vamos levántate, tenemos que curarnos y luego ir a dormir…

Tomó su mano por inercia dejándose ayudar, ya de pie dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación –Creo que tendré que dormir en el sofá- comentó riendo resignadamente observando su cama destrozada.

–Sólo por esta noche dormirás en mi habitación- declaró ella casualmente, caminando hacia la puerta esquivando los trozos de cristal en el suelo pero sin soltar su mano.

–Kido-chan es una chica muy pervertida~~- No podía evitarlo, apenas se sentía un poco mejor volvía a sus bromas.

* * *

Ignorando la evidente provocación continuó caminando por el pasillo arrastrándolo al baño para que se lavara esas heridas en sus manos y pies. Él no podía verlo pero en su rostro estaba plasmada esa sonrisa cansada y satisfecha de _"misión cumplida",_ tal vez no bajo los términos en los que la planeó, pero eso no le quitaría el mérito.

–Ahh~~- exhaló Kano acurrucado en un lado de la cama –La cama de Tsubomi-chan es muy cómoda… Quiero dormir siempre aquí…- murmuró consciente de que estaba aprovechándose demasiado de la amnistía que se le estaba dando por esa noche.

–Escucha- lo miró seriamente –En una un par de horas debo levantarme a preparar el desayuno, ambos estamos agotados y adoloridos, ¿podrías al menos por hoy ahorrarte esos comentarios?

–Tienes razón- admitió abrazándose a su almohada –Lo siento Tsubomi.

Kido se acostó a su lado girándose para darle la espalda –Buenas noches, descansa…

–No quiero asustarte- le susurró sintiendo como ella se tensaba –Pero después de esta noche, no querré alejarme de ti…

–No te lo permitiría aunque quisieras- murmuró con los ojos cerrados ya quedándose dormida.

Sonrió quedándose unos segundos en silencio hasta asegurarse de que ella estaba completamente dormida –Te quiero Tsubomi…- susurró cerrando sus ojos –Algún día tendré el valor de decírtelo de frente…

* * *

 **Extra.**

Esa mañana Kido estaba preparando hot cakes con un par de lindas y enormes ojeras, mientras que Kano exprimía el jugo de naranja en no mejores condiciones. Al parecer ese _"no querer alejarse de ella"_ era literal, y se había levantado detrás de su danchou aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo.

Escucharon unos cuchicheos al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera, al girar pudieron ver a Seto y Mary analizándolos de pies a cabeza. Por sus expresiones era evidente que lo que pasó la noche anterior no había pasado desapercibido para nadie en la base.

–Kuku… parece que Kousuke-kun quiere matarme~~- comentó Kano divertido por la expresión de su hermano.

–N… no…- negó no muy seguro mientras seguía viendo los vendajes en la mano de Kido –Sólo… ¿Están bien chicos?

–Todo está bien- aseguró Kido sin dejar de atender la comida en el fuego, los recursos no abundaban y un hot cake quemado sería catastrófico.

–¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó Mary nerviosa, Seto no se había movido de la puerta y ella no entraría a la cocina sin su protección –¿A Kano se le metió el demonio?- quien sabe de dónde había sacado eso.

–Algo así…- comentó el chico luego de reír cansadamente –No volverá a pasar- aseguró mirando a Seto con seriedad –No volveré a permitirme llegar a ese extremo.

Seto le sonrió aliviado, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fraternalmente –Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Mary aplaudió la tierna escena aunque no entendía bien, ¿entonces Kano se había ido a algún sitio? ¿No era él quien gritaba la noche anterior?

–Gracias gracias, soy genial,lo sé- respondió Kano dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda para luego alejarse intentando distender el ambiente, las situaciones emotivas no eran lo suyo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó indicando la llegada de algún otro integrante del grupo, o quizás todos juntos. Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, gritos, risas y algún golpe se escucharon luego de que Mary y Seto les abrieran.

-Supongo que es hora de volver a ser el de siempre- comentó Kano activando su máscara, luego esa noche el bloqueo había desaparecido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala a recibir a los demás cuando sintió que Kido lo tomaba del brazo deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándola con desconcierto.

-No vuelvas a sobre-esforzarte, si algo te disgusta no lo ocultes- le advirtió viéndolo con seriedad en un intento de que él comprendiera que la advertencia iba en serio.

Él sonrió como de costumbre –Tranquila, si algo me molesta te lo diré... Pero sólo a ti eh...- habiendo aclarado su punto retomó el camino.

Ella exhaló maldiciendo por lo bajo, ahora no podría salir hasta que el sonrojo se pasara.

Después de aquello las despedidas nocturnas retornaron, pero ahora tomaban más tiempo, ya que el "Buenas noches" era precedido de un "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" que era respondido con total sinceridad por ambas partes, sin excusas ni excepciones.

Después de esas charlas nocturnas ambos eran capaces de dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que no estaban solos...

 **FIN.**

Bueno creo que es evidente que no sabía como terminar el capítulo, la intención era terminarlo cuando se durmieron, así que pueden ignorar el extra.

Luego de escribir esto me dan ganas de relatar algunas charlas nocturnas de los chicos, pero sólo es una idea loca del momento así que no me presten atención.

Sobre esta última parte, en realidad quería que Kano fuera más violento y loco, que insultara a Kido hasta destrozarla, pero salió así. Supongo que dejaré el sado para algún día cuando escriba sobre Kuroha.

Muchas gracias Jeffy por tu comentario, es agradable saber que al menos a una persona le di unos minutos de entretenimiento.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
